


He Saves Me

by Likeuwannabeloved



Series: He Heals Me [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Domestic Larry, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Harry, Insecurity, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Harm, There will be some smut, Triggers, Violence, idk what to tag without giving too much away, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention of rape, prison innaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeuwannabeloved/pseuds/Likeuwannabeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally found his happiness next to Louis, but then again, nothing is as perfect as it seems. what happens when Harry’s dark past comes back to haunt him and play at the strings of his marriage? Can they make it through this time?</p>
<p>(Sequel to He Heals Me. Read that first!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never EVER go to New York city for new years or drink, kids. Its been 3 days and i'm still recovering LOL.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS THOUGH EVERYONE! :D AND WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL HE SAVES ME!! I hope you guys like this one too, I've got some tiiiiiiings planned for this story *insert evil laugh here* Ahem. (I don't believe I'm a college student sometimes either don't worry) I'll shut up though and let you read.
> 
> ENJOY!

(LOUIS’S POV) – Two Years later

 

The sun was shining in my eyes when I woke up this morning, and with an irritated groan, I rolled over on my side reaching for my gorgeous husband. Blinking slowly, I frowned when I was met with an empty bed. But that was quickly replaced with a smile when I heard his muffled voice, and smelt his cooking drifting upstairs in our small house.

 

Harry moved in with me a little after I proposed to him. There was really no point in us living separately any more since I was either always sleeping over at his house or he was always at mine. And a year after that, we finally got married.  It wasn’t some big extravagant wedding like our mums tried to plan because harry never liked to have all that attention on him for so long. Instead, we had a small beautiful wedding at the chapel with all our close family and friends, and then had an amazing reception at the park where we had our first date. And later that night, we made love for the first time.

 

Harry was so nervous and self-conscious that night, but he had never been more beautiful to me in that moment. The fact that he trusted me so much to share his body with me after everything he had been through brought tears to my eyes and that was probably one of the most emotional nights of my life. After that, Harry and I became impossibly closer. I think our love making was the final seal on our relationship.

 

I smiled to myself again as I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, where Harry was with his back turned towards me, plating some eggs on toast and singing a song to himself under his breath. So I snuck up behind him and circled my arms around his waist.

 

“Good morning love.” I said into his ear, before kissing it.

 

He smiled and leaned back into my embrace. “It’s almost noon, Lou. I thought you were never going to wake up.”

 

I twisted him around by the waist so he was facing me and pecked him on the lips. “It’s because last night was so amazing. You’re insatiable, babe.” He looked down and blushed, making me chuckle. It was so amusing to watch him still turn a bright red whenever I mentioned our sex life.

 

“Do you have to go into work today?” He asked.

 

“Well, I don’t have any appointments today and all that’s waiting for me is a fat stack of paperwork so I don’t plan on going in.”

 

“You know, I wonder how you got the job as a therapist sometimes. You’re so disorganized.” He chuckled.

 

“Mm, I like to think it’s because I’m so charming and lovely.” I leaned into kiss him again, but he just leaned back and screwed up his face. I frowned. “What? Are you going to deprive me of my good morning kiss?”

 

“You’ve got horrid morning breath Louis. I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth.”

 

“Oh yeah?” I challenged. I squeezed his ticklish sides and Harry yelped jumping away from me.

 

“Don’t start with this, this morning Lou.” He tried to say seriously and failed.

 

“Not until you kiss me and my stinky breath!”

 

He dodged my hands as I went for his sides again and ran out into the living room. I chased after him and this went on for about a minute until he ended up tripping over the end of a rug we had.

 

“I swear you make these things way too easy for me Harold.” I laughed. I quickly straddled his waist, but I didn’t hold him down or anything. Things like that still made him uneasy.

 

“Oh shut up and get off of me.” He smiled.

 

“Are you going to kiss me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then no, I’m not moving.” I leaned down and nuzzled his neck. “We can lay here and bask in all my bad breath all day.”

 

“You’re so annoying.” He sighed.

 

“Yeah but you love me anyways.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

I chuckled and sat up again, seeing him smile at me. He slowly reached up and cupped the back of my neck, pulling me down again, but this time towards his lips. I moaned softly as our lips finally touched and molded together perfectly and smiled as I pulled away.

 

“I love you Harry.”

 

 “I love you too, idiot. “

 

With one more kiss I got off him and helped him off the floor then we both ate breakfast in a comfortable silence before going upstairs to get ready for our day.

 

…

 

I was getting dressed in our bedroom, when Harry’s phone rang. So I answered it for him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Louis? What’re you doing answering Harry’s phone?”

 

“Well hello to you too Niall. Oh yeah I’m doing great! How about yourself?”

 

“Sorry lad, didn’t mean to be rude. But um, is Harry in the room? I needed to talk to him.”

 

“He’s in the shower, but I can pass on the message? What’s wrong Nialler?”

 

“Erm, nothing. Just have him call me later yeah?” He said, rushed.

 

“You sure you’re alright mate? You sound… Off. Things okay with you and Zayn?”

 

“Yeah, yeah it has nothing to do with us. Talk to you later Lou!”

 

I heard a click in my ear alerting me that he had hung up and stared at the phone confused for a moment, until I heard Harry’s voice behind me.

 

“Who was that on the phone?” He asked drying out his hair.

 

“It was Niall, he was acting weird.”

 

I watched as Harry tensed up a bit, but try and play it off.

 

“Oh? What did he say to you? Did he… Say anything?”

 

“Just that he wanted to talk to you.” His shoulders sagged in obvious relief. “Is there something your hiding from me Harry?”

 

“What? No!” He replied turning his back to me and pulling on his jumper. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him face me again.

 

“You’re a shit liar hazza, you seem to forget that I can read you like a book. Come on then, what is it?”

 

He sighed, and looked down. “You promise you won’t get angry?”

 

I lifted his chin up and gently caressed his cheek with the pad of my thumb. “You know I won’t. You’re scaring me now haz.”

 

“I’ve been looking into surrogates again, and I was planning on meeting one today.” He quickly mumbled.

 

My hand fell from his cheek and I sighed heavily walking out of the room “Harry…”

 

“See, look! You’re getting mad! Just listen to me please?”

 

“I’m not mad Harry, I’m frustrated. We’ve been over this a million times.”

 

“I know we have, and I know you don’t want a surrogate mother-“

 

“No I said I didn’t want any kids right now, haz.  We just got married last year! I want you to myself for a bit, and do you really think we’re ready to raise a kid yet? Because I don’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“When would we have the time for one? I’ve got weird office hours, and your art just started taking off, not to mention you’re still going to therapy.”

 

The way he looked at me after that, instantly made me regret opening my mouth.

 

“S-so that’s the real reason?” He asked quietly. “You think I’m too mentally unstable to raise a child.”

 

I noticed his hand slowly reach over and rub the scars on one of his wrist, and stepped forward grabbing both of his hands.

 

“No, that came out completely wrong love, I swear I didn’t mean it like that.” I kissed one of his hands. “I think you’d make a great Dad Harry, just… Not right now okay? Once we start to get our schedules worked out and get the hang of being married, then we’ll talk kids. Deal?” He stared at me for a while before slowly nodding his head. I smiled, “Good. Come on we’ve got stuff to do today!”

 

??? POV

 

“So today I want to talk to you about why you might regret about what you’ve done.” The counselor woman said. “Anyone want to start us off?”

 

We sat in a circle and person after to person I had to listen to some of the most ridiculous statements. These people were more fucked up than I was.

 

“I regret it because now I can’t go back and kill her arse.” One guy said. He’d been convicted of attempted murder.

 

“I just want to go home and see my cats. I hope their okay.” Another woman said. She got caught dealing drugs. Couldn’t really say much about her though, she’s probably still got cocaine running through her system. So her answer- not so surprising.

 

One by one we went around the circle sharing, until it got to me.

 

“And what about you Sir? What’s your biggest regret?”

 

“My biggest regret is everything.” I said.

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“I may not have known it at the time, because I was young, reckless and bloody stupid, but I lost one of the best things I’ve probably ever had.”

 

“Oh? And what is it that you lost?”

 

I smiled bitterly. “Not a what. A who. He was amazing. His name was Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a preemptive warning, this chapter is kind of a filler just to get some stuff established, introduce people yada yada yada. Also this story will probably be updated more slowly than He Heals Me because HHM was something that I'd already written and just had to type it up as I went along. With He Saves Me I'm pretty much just going at it and I've got to take time to plan chapter outlines and what not.
> 
> But I hope you still read it anyways, and ENJOY! :DD

The sound of loud buzzing and metal bars sliding open awoke me out of my sleep for yet another day amongst London’s masses of criminals. Even after being in here for two years I still couldn’t get use to the heated stench of sweaty men, stale food and other odors I didn’t even want to acknowledge. Not to mention the prison was way too over crowded, it was almost inhuman.

 

I sighed as the familiar sounds of guards yelling and inmates swearing, bounced off the walls of the small prison block. This is usually when everyone went about and did their whole morning routines: Breakfast, Showers, Rec-room time, or if the guards were in a generous mood and by the off chance that it wasn’t raining, we could go out to the courtyards and actually do something productive.

 

But instead of getting up, I decided to skip all of that today.

 

I waited until my bunkmate was gone for the morning before I laid back and let my mind wander. And of course it naturally wandered to the one person I’d been recently trying to forget about. I wondered how Harry was doing. Was he well or was he still afraid of his bloody shadow? Was he still with that pansy of a boyfriend?

 

 I wondered if he ever started doing that whole journalism thing he’d go on and on about for hour after boring hour. He would always rave about wanting to travel to world and sight-see everywhere. I actually cracked a smile in remembrance of the way his face would absolutely light up, dimples and all, whenever he spoke about all the different states and such. That was one of the only things I ‘liked’ about Harry. His dimples, I mean. They made him look so innocent and that innocence just-

 

“Oi! Are you going to sit in there and toss all day Jason or get your ass up and eat while you have the chance?”

 

I turned my head slightly to look between the cell bars and saw the guard for this block, Gavin, smirking at me.

 

“Fuck off will you? Since when did you give a shit anyways? I’ll get up for lunch.” I said closing my eyes again.

 

I heard his keys jingling as he placed it in my cell lock and turned. “Sorry, can’t do that. Boss lady wants you in her office ASAP.”

 

I sighed heavily and slowly sat up. Fuck.

 

“What does she want to see me for? I haven’t done anything lately.”

 

He shrugged as he fastened the cuffs on my wrist behind my back and escorted me down the corridor.

 

“S’not my job to ask why. It’s just my job to shut-up and take orders mate.”

 

“Pussy…” I whispered under my breath.

 

I tried to think back to everything I’d done this week to see if I caught some trouble and just forgot about it, but I came up with nothing. By the time we were stood in front of Dana’s- my parole officer- office my hands were clammy. Gavin softly knocked on her door.

 

“Come in!” We heard Dana yell. He slowly pushed open the door and led me inside, pushing me down into a seat. Dana looked up from a stack of papers and smiled at Gavin. “Thanks Gav, I’ll call you back down when I’m done here, Yeah?”

 

He nodded and backed out of the room, the door closing with a soft ‘click’ behind him. As soon as that noise resounded throughout the small office, she turned to me with that same smile and to be honest, her smiling scared me more than when she was being serious.

 

“So Jason, I’ve got great news for you!” She finally said.

 

“Um, I’m not too sure we have the same definitions of ‘great news’…” I gulped.

 

She giggled.

 

Giggled.

 

“I’ve got a death sentence don’t I?” I deadpanned.

 

“No Jason,” She laughed. “I think my good news is actually your type of news this time.”

 

I sat there silently urging her to go on with my eyes, but she stayed silent.

 

“Well come on then! What’s the, oh so very great news?”

 

“They’re letting you out early for good behavior! Congratulations!”

 

My initial reaction to her was absolute and utter shock, but then that was quickly replaced with disbelief.

 

“Good-behavior? I haven’t exactly been Saint Mary during my time here. I got into a fight just last week- that’s what this meeting is about isn’t it? I knew you lot let me off too easy last week. You don’t think that little detail would change the systems mind in the least?”

 

Her smile fell a bit. “That wasn’t a fight you provoked to be fair. And you tried to walk away, so it was just self-defense. Which is why they didn’t have you sent to solitary. I thought we already talked about this? I told you they weren’t going to put a strike against you for that fight.”

 

So I really was getting out of this hellhole. I let that news sink in for a minute, and eventually I had to fight against a smile.

 

“So I’m really leaving yeah? When?”

 

“In about a week.” She answered. “ You’ll be on house arrest for 6-8 months after that, and the only reasons you will ever be able to step foot off of your property is to check in with your parole officer once a week and to go to the therapy sessions the court is requiring you go to.”

 

I groaned. I’d gotten enough therapy in the last two years. You’d think they would’ve realized by now that I can’t be ‘fixed’.

 

“Still with the therapy Dana? Fine. But am I still going to that happy go-lucky woman at the community center?”

 

“I think so…Let me check.” She turned around in her chair digging through a filing cabinet, pulling one out that I assumed to be mine. After flipping through a couple pages she turned back to face me. “Sorry I was wrong; you do have a new therapist. It’s a guy this time. He’s called Louis Tomlinson.”

 

I narrowed my eyes when she said that name. Why did it sound so familiar? I racked my brain for memories of someone I may have known with that name, when it hit me like a freight train.

 

That was Harry’s boyfriends’ name. When the hell had he become a therapist?

 

“What?” Dana asked, probably confused by the onslaught of emotions passing over my face right now. “Do you want another therapist? Do you like your old one better? We can get it changed if you-“

 

“No!” I yelled, cutting her off. She raised an eyebrow at me and I cleared my throat. “I mean, no. A guy is fine with me. His name just reminded me of this bloke I use to know back before I got incarcerated.” A smile slowly spread across my lips. “Dr.Tomlinson sounds like a fantastic therapist.”

 

“Well I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about this one. Your first appointment with him is the day you get out. Gavin is going to bring you some clothes at 11am sharp and you better be ready by 12. He’ll also be driving you to your appointment and back to where ever it is you live. And no funny business or your ass will be right back here staring at my face again, understood?”

 

“Loud and clear Dana.” I said, unable to wipe this ridiculous smile off of my face.

 

And as I was walking back up to my cell with Gavin, there was one thing on my mind.

 

Harry.

 

LOUIS’ POV

 

“Mmm, Right there Lou… Oh god…”Harry moaned softly in my ear, digging his nails deep into my back.

 

Panting, I gripped his legs tighter as I increased my pace in the slightest and opened my eyes to watch him come undone. Harry’s beautiful greens eyes were hazy now, glazed over with ecstasy and love. Then as soon as I found that special bundle of nerves inside of him, his eyes rolled up, his long eyelashes fluttering as his mouth opened in a silent cry.

 

“Louis!” Was all he could gasp out before he fell over the edge and shot rope after creamy rope of his seed between us.

 

I moaned loudly as the feeling of Harry tightening around me and the sight of him quivering and gasping in pleasure below me proved to be too much for me to handle. With one last thrust, I buried myself to the hilt, moaning his name as I spilled my love deep inside of him.

 

I collapse onto his chest, both of us panting for breath and basking in the aftershocks of our love making. After a while, when my limbs didn’t feel like jelly anymore, I slowly pulled out of him and rolled over on my back. He immediately rolled over as well and rested his head on my chest. I nuzzled the soft mop of curls on-top of his head and sighed contently.

 

“It’s almost Eight o’clock Lou.” Harry mumbled. “Don’t you have to be in by nine-thirty on Thursdays?”

 

I groaned and held him tighter. “Yeah. But I hate leaving you right after we’ve made love. I’d rather stay here and cuddle all day with you.”

 

Harry lifted his head up from my chest and smiled at me.

 

“It’s fine Louis, I know you wouldn’t leave if you didn’t absolutely have to. You have to go to work and I understand. As long as you come home to me.”

 

“Always.” I replied. I reached down and intertwined our fingers together, bringing his arm up to my lips. I kissed the fading scars there that marred the skin of his wrist, and then leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips. “I love you beautiful.”

 

I chuckled softly at the blush that spread his face. I loved that I could still do that to him.

 

“Really?” I asked. “We just made love, and you’re blushing because I called you beautiful Hazza?”

 

“Shut up.” He grinned, pulling away from me. “I love you too. Get dressed; I’ll make you some breakfast to take with you to the office.”

 

I wolf whistled at him when he got out of bed and bent over to pull on his pajama pants. Then I yelled cat-calls at him as he practically ran out of the bedroom, red as a beet. I laughed to myself as I got out of bed and headed for the shower with a dopey smile on my face.

 

God, I was so fucking whipped.

 

…

 

“This is the last time I’m going to give you a new prescription, yeah Jonas? I know you don’t like the side effects of some, but they’re helping you more than they’re hurting you. I’ll see you next Thursday right mate?” I asked, smiling at one of my younger clients. He was about thirteen and didn’t really say much. Which is why he just gave me a quick nod of his head, and a wave before scurrying down the hallway towards his parents.

 

Once I was sure they’d left the building, I plopped down into my chair and ran a hand over my face.

 

“You look absolutely exhausted, Lou.”

 

I cracked my eyes open and saw Liam standing in the doorway with the newest little addition to his family, Lydia Payne. Liam and Danielle had been engaged long before Dani got pregnant, but once they found out, they wanted to get married before the little one was here. So they had a beautiful outdoors wedding in January, and about 4 month later, they had a beautiful little daughter. But of course them having a baby, just sent Harry into a bigger baby frenzy than he already was.

 

“You have no idea mate.” I sighed. “And I’ve still got about five more appointments to go and a shit load of paper work. But what brings you by today? And I see you brought my lovely little Niece.”

 

He set Lydia’s carrier down on the couch and lifted up a bag I hadn’t noticed.

 

“Harry asked me if I would stop by and bring you some lunch because he knew you wouldn’t leave to get you own. So I figure we’d just make a lunch outing out of it.”

 

I looked down at my watch. It was about an hour before my next appointment, so I had some time to kill.

 

“Sure, but give me Lydia, I missed the little rugrat.” I smiled.

 

Liam gently unstrapped her from her seat and lifted her tiny body up passing her over to me. I swear every time I held this little girl my heart just swelled.

 

“Hey there lovely, did you miss your Uncle Louis? I’ve been meaning to come steal you away from your grumpy pappy over there.”

 

“You try waking up every hour on the hour to change a diaper or make a bottle. You’d be bloody cranky as well.”

 

I chuckled, but never tore my eyes away from Lydia. I gently nudged her hand with my finger and she wrapped her tiny little fist around it.

 

“So when are you and Harry planning on getting some ‘rugrats’ of your own?” Liam asked. “I don’t know why you keep delaying it. I see the way you are with Lydia, Lou; you’d make a great dad.”

 

“Our schedules are just so hectic right now. I doubt that either of us would be home enough to take care of a baby properly.”

 

“That’s why you make time Louis. Everything is not about work. Sometimes it is about what you want, you know. Do you actually want kids?”

 

“Of course I do! And I hate to see that disappointed look on Harry’s face every time I tell him I want to wait. But… I just don’t think we’d be able to take care of a kid right now.”

 

He shrugged. “Okay. It’s not up to me, but I personally think having a baby is just what you guys need around right now. Maybe a baby will break your work-a-holic tendencies.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “ I’m a therapist. I have to work with a lot of people unlike you. All you have to do is get up on a stage and sing.”

“I resent that, I work with tons of people.”

“People who all kiss your ass. Yes sir, no sir. Do you want me to massage your feet mister payne? We can’t have your little piggies swelling up now can we!” I said in a high pitched voice, batting my eye lashes at him.

 

He laughed but before he had the chance to reply there was a knock on my door, and my secretary peaked her head in.

 

“Oh I’m sorry Dr.Tomlinson am I interrupting?” She said.

 

“No, come in. What is it?” I smiled.

 

“You’ve got a new client coming in next Friday, and I need you to sign these papers, and then this is his file.”

 

I shifted Lydia in my arms and she handed me two different files. Oh joy. More paper work.

 

“Thanks love, I’ll get these to you in the morning yeah?”

 

She smile and nodded walking back out of my office and shutting the door behind her. I opened the file, planning to just skim through it. There was no picture on file, but his name was Jason Lenovo. He’s an inmate from the Jail up in East London.

 

“Great, I’ve got someone from Jail. Fucking great.” I said, closing the file and throwing it on my desk. I sighed again and looked up at Liam. “I really don’t mean to sound rude Li, but I should really get started on some of this stuff. I don’t want to get home too late and have Harry worrying about me.”

 

“Hey it’s no problem man, I understand.” He said, packing up the remainders of my life. “Looks like you really do have a ton to do, so just call me later and we can finish talking?”

 

I got up from my seat and placed Lydia in her little carrier again, kissing her forehead. Then I gave Liam a quick hug.

 

“Yeah okay that sounds good. See you later mate.”

 

I shut the door behind him as him and Lydia left, and my desk was so cluttered, my new patients file got lost somewhere with the others and I never even realized that someone I hoped I’d never have to see again, would be reacquainted with me soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that was boring, but its relevant to start this slow I promise LOL. I am also aware Jasons last name is a laptop brand.
> 
> Listen.
> 
> I WROTE THIS AT LIKE THREE OR FOUR IN THE MORNING, I HAVE A LENOVO LAPTOP SO PRESTO JASON LENOVO LOVE IT OKAY. (I'll actually probably change it but you know lmao)
> 
> Feedback? Suggestions? I love hearing from you guys! :D xxx


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys i'm really sorry I haven't been on in awhile but i've been in Maryland since December and OH MY FUCKING GOSH IT NEVER STOPS SNOWING THERE. Lol so yeah powers been off and on but i'm home now so i'm writing again as we speak :DD


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some stuff to say: I know this is short and late BUT I HAVE GOOD EXCUSES lol. One being what I made that authors note about in the previous "chapter' and the second being, in one of the comments someone reminded me that Louis doesn't actually know Jason nor has he really seen him except for the back of his head when he was arrested. 
> 
> But I was writing this chapter where he did recognize him and yada yada before I deleted it all and realized that if I did that so early, this story word be like six chapters long SOOOOOO yeah enjoy this bad boy, I liked this chapter :DDD OH and I made Perrie his assistant now for good reason lol

**(Louis’ POV)**

I was in an absolute frenzy as I ran all around my office this morning. My next patient would be here any minute and I couldn’t even remember the bloke’s name! I was so pissed at myself for losing his file the minute I got it.

“Dr. Tomlinson?” A voice rang throughout my office. “Your next appointment is here; would you like me to send him in?”

“Goddamn it…” I swore under my breath. “Yeah! Send him in!” I answered back. A minute later I heard the door to my office open while I was turned away, looking through the files I randomly placed on my bookshelf. “Have a seat on the couch and give me one second yeah? I’m just looking for your file.”

I heard him silently take seat and because I hated the absolute silence, I started to ramble.

“Sorry about the mess, it’s pretty unprofessional, I know. I am the world’s most disorganized person. My husband keeps telling me to get a filing cabinet or something, but I hate when things are too clean. Everyone likes a little clutt- Ah Ha! I found it!” I exclaimed. I smiled triumphantly as I turned around in my chair, looking through his file. “Okay good, so you must be… Jason Lenovo.”

I looked over at him for the first time since he got in here with a welcoming smile, and he smirked in return.

“The one and only. Husband you said doc? Wow, who’s the lucky guy?” He asked.

I jumped at the chance to brag about Harry and pointed to a picture of us on my desk, smiling fondly. “His names Harry, I met him while we were in college. He was this really shy, awkward curly haired bambi, but as cliché as it sounds I fell for him the second he spoke to me. I remember the first time he actually talked to me was in a library. He was sitting way in the back doodling something- god he’s a fantastic artist you should see his work- and he was so nervous; but I made him laugh when I drew this horrendous picture of him.” I shook my head and chuckled slightly “Sorry sorry, I really am unprofessional. This is about helping you not sharing my love story.”

Jason just shrugged, the smirk on his face growing. “That’s too bad. I’d love to hear more about you and your… Lovely Harry.” He said politely.

But something in his tone of voice unnerved me. So I ignored his comment and opened his file, slipping my glasses on to my face.

“So Mr. Lenovo, You were going on your third year out of the original six set for your incarceration and it seems like they think you’re rehabilitated enough for parole with house arrest. Now it’s my job to make sure that you really are by continuing with your therapy session. So, any place you’d like to start?”

“Come on now Tomlinson, I know you can see exactly what I did in that stupid little folder of yours. Partner rape, gang rape, domestic violence-“

“I’m not going to be one quick to label you as a monster Mr. Lenovo.” I answered calmly, even though his snarkiness was getting irritating. “And I also can’t make this about my personal views either way. How about we started at the beginning then yeah? Tell me about your past relationships. Were they healthy?”

Jason shrugged again. “Never had one that lasted that long. One night stands and such.”

“Why do you think they didn’t last that long?”

“Couldn’t handle me?”

I rolled my eyes internally. “Was your last relationship the longest one you’ve had?”

“Yup, nearly a year and a half.”

“And you loved this person?”

A slow, sick smile spread across his face and he winked at me. “Sure. Feisty thing they were.”

“Did they love you back?” I asked.

“Would’ve gave me a liver if I asked.” He answered confidently, a scary kind of glint in his eyes.

I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably before asking my next question. I knew there was an officer waiting right outside the door if I needed him, but that didn’t comfort me like I thought it would.

“Really? Are you sure about that?”

He narrowed his eyes at me for a minute, smile dissipating. “Yes I’m fucking sure.”

Soft spot. I made a note of that in my journal.

“And you don’t think this person would just stay with you because they were afraid of you?”

“Don’t sit there and fucking assume things about us! You don’t know shit about how we were!”

_‘Reacts strongly and somewhat violently to negative feedback- showing signs for narcissism but also sociopathy.’_

“What the hell are you writing down?” He asked loudly, sounding irritated.

“Mr. Lenovo,” I continued as if I hadn’t heard him. “Could you tell me how you and your uh, ex, got into a relationship?”

He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, sizing me up before replying. “Followed me around like a little puppy. Always complimenting me, waiting on me hand and foot even when we were friends.  I knew the idiot had a crush on me, and they were good looking and I liked them well enough so I asked hi- _her_ out.” He finished with a slight smirk.

“Did you get mad a lot when she didn’t, perhaps praise you for something or maybe put you down?”

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

I gave him a quick smile. “Just asking questions, Mr. Lenovo. Did you feel like you had to constantly be in control of things in your relationships?”

Jason scoffed “This is bullshit. I’m not going to sit here and have my brain picked apart by some pixie.”

I gritted my teeth, but didn’t look up as I scribbled some more in my notebook.

_‘Has a  grandiose opinions of himself and seems believe he is superior to other people- Unable to tolerate criticism and needs constant praise, as well as deference from other people’_

“Alright, well, that seems like all the time we have for this session Mr. Lenovo.” I announced, forcing a smile onto my lips and I pressed the intercom button on my desk. “Send in the officer for Mr. Lenovo please, our time is up.”

Jason stood up and took a step towards me smiling. I raised my eyebrow at him, pushing down the impending panic rising in my chest.

“Very nice to meet you, Tomlinson. I anticipate our next appointment.”

I nodded once just as the Officer came into my room and cuffed Jason’s hands behind his back again. I watched them go and sat there until I heard the building door opening and closing before collapsing against my desk with a giant sigh.

“Uh, Mr. Tomlinson?” I heard Perrie ask from the doorway.  I grunted in response. “Your last appointment canceled for the day, I was wondering if we could close up early?”

I silently thanked whatever god there is up in heaven looking over me for this. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine. Give me a minute, thanks Pez.”

“Sure thing boss.” She answered backing out of the room and I sighed again.

There was no way in hell I was going to make it through these appointments with this guy.

** (Harry's POV) **

I was down in the basement of mine and Louis’ small flat, working on a new painting I was planning on sending to a small museum in America.

When I first moved in, there was almost no space in Louis’ house for me to do my art, or even put all of my stuff at that. His house was such a mess, it was a wonder how he could even function correctly. But I didn’t mind. His messiness was one of the many things I loved about him.

After a while though, I think he started to feel bad about all of the clutter, because on our first Christmas together, he surprised me with the cleared out basement. It had sketchbooks, Paint canvas, a work bench and anything else I could think of. It was the best gift he could’ve gotten me, and we spent majority of our Christmas down there, him just watching me draw.

Most of all though, the basement was a safe haven for me. Although I’ve been slowly getting better over the two years that we’ve been together, I still felt uneasy when I was in the house alone.

So here I was working on my new piece that I called “Life-line” And I was just adding some additional details when I heard the door shut upstair and the pitter-patter of Louis feet shuffling across the floor.

“Curlllllllllly!” His muffled voice whined and a fond smile took over my face.

“Basement!” I called back. Not even a minute later he was stomping down the stairs and straight over to me. I averted my attention from my painting for a minute to greet him. “Hey Lou, how was work?”

Louis pulled up his chair behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my back.

“Shit. I got this new patient today, I swear I wanted to shove six different generously large things up his ass Haz.”

I laughed quietly patting hands laced on my stomach before picking up my brush again. “Must’ve been pretty bad?”

“God you have no idea. He’s so fucking cocky and sarcastic and-and… Smart-assy!”

“Are you sure you weren’t talking to yourself?” I teased, then squealed when felt a long wet strip going up my neck. “Did you just lick me?!”

“Yes, I’m being serious!” He whined again. “Pay attention to me.”

I sat down my paints and turned around in his arms touching our foreheads together.

“I’m sorry. I’m being really rude.”

He shushed me and kissed my nose. “You’re not, I promise baby, I’m just sulking. Your painting looks amazing by the way.”

I grinned and pressed our lips together, gently massaging the tense muscle in his shoulders, feeling him relax under my touch.

“Thank you. Don’t let him get to you though Lou,” I murmured against his lips. “It sounds like all he wants is to get you worked up, make you look unprofessional. If you don’t get worked up, or at least act like you aren’t, he’ll get bored with the attitude eventually right?”

 “Yeah maybe. Hopefully.” He nudged my nose with his kissing me again. “Love you lots.”

I smiled, “I love you too boo.”

“Good. Now we need to make a run to the store.” He stated, pulling me to my feet and up the stairs.

“What? What for? Lou- I was painting!”

“I need some filing stuff for my office; I need to start paying better attention to my paperwork. And if you even say I told you so just once curly, I will shave every inch of your hair in your sleep.”

I quickly shut my mouth and laughed quietly to myself as I trailed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Its a little rusty I know, but I still liked it even though it had some filler qualities. Sorry if you didn't guys, I promise I'll get my shit together soon and start writing longer and better ones! :) xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a first chapter hmmmm? Feedback would be lovely! :D xxx
> 
> (PS: I know the kid thing was thrown in there randomly but trust me it has a point, and I just needed to get that established early, so just wait and see WINKWINK ;DD)


End file.
